1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microcrystalline semiconductor film and a thin film transistor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device to which the thin film transistor is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of field-effect transistor, a thin film transistor whose channel formation region is formed using a semiconductor film that is formed over a substrate having an insulating surface is known. Techniques in which microcrystalline silicon is used for the semiconductor film in the thin film transistor have been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). A typical application of the thin film transistor is a liquid crystal television device, in which the thin film transistor has been put to practical use as a switching transistor for each pixel that constitutes a display screen.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-044134    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-088501    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-076753